Life on Silent Stead
by leebeelee
Summary: When a small plot of land is left to a man and his wife near Armadillo, before many people lived in the town, how will a young couple cope with living with ruthless cattle barons and rustlers, land disputes, bandits and... A baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Life on Silent Stead**

_The year is 1880. With land this far west still very much untamed and towns like Armadillo only a small blip on the unfinished map, just a few homes and farms grouped around a church, a saloon and a small store, which was only ever restocked when the unreliable trains or the even more unreliable travellers selling their wares. All in all, it was a terrible place to live. _

_That was my first thought when my father left me this little patch of land in the middle of nowhere and when I stepped off the train and into Armadillo I would never have believed what would become of me before the year was out. My heavily pregnant wife had insisted on joining me, and when I said I would much rather I assess the land first she had told me that just because she was a woman it didn't mean she couldn't survive in the country I relented, deciding that it would be useless to tell her that I wasn't saying she couldn't do it because she was a woman, but because she was with child and expecting it any day._

'_Howdy sir, ma'am. Welcome to my humble town. What be your business?' A dapper man stood before us, and his face did not set the correct picture for life in that place, for he was well trimmed, wearing a tight suit and gold rimmed, circular spectacles. I felt under-dressed looking at him in my typical ranch gear._

'_Land. My business is land, you know of a place called…' I fumbled in my pocket and brought out the crumpled letter, I scanned it for the name then said, 'Silent Stead?' _

'_Silent Stead! Why sure I know of it, can't say it's ever come up on any paperwork or anything like that, and it's pretty desolate out there…'_

'_I thought as much, my father had a habit of buying and betting properties out on a whim, and it seems he bought this one before he had a chance to bet it. And now it belongs to me.'_

'_As fascinating as all this is fellas, I need to lay down, I just spent hours on the train and I'm about ready to trust a drunk in an alley if he promises me a bed to sleep in.' My wife interjected, even when angry she was still so beautiful, and her being with child only fired up my passion more. _

'_Well ma'am, the proprietor over at the tavern will be glad to give you two a room, for a small price o' course, and there's plenty of places you can wood and rope and the like should you decide to build on the land.'_

'_Woah now Mr-'_

'_Jameson.'_

'_Mr Jameson, I think I'll just look at the land first, before I rush into any kind of long term plans.'_

'_Well sure. I've gotta be goin' now, but I'll be back in town next week, you two should be able to find the saloon easy enough, just follow the road. Be seein' ya.' Jameson tipped his hat and mounted his horse, before kicking up dust as he rode fast out of town. Cathy and I went to the saloon, where we were shown to a somewhat spacious room, with a small fireplace and a double bed, next to which was an armoire and at the foot of which was a small tin bath. We changed quickly into our bedclothes and clambered in under the blankets, where we slept fitfully until around 3am, when we were awoken by the loud, unmistakeable ringing of a revolver being discharged on the terrace, just outside out room._


	2. Chapter 2

_The sound was running through our ears as I grabbed my rife and leapt from the bed. I slammed through the door and had my gun trained on the two men that were facing off on the terrace._

'_I'm gonna spread your brains over the planks if you don't give me my fucking money.' The one with his back to me said venomously,_

'_Shut up you cock-sucking bastard, I don't got no money for you.' The other said, spitting at his opponent._

'_Hows about we all step off each other.' I said, shocking the men,_

'_Who're you?' The first man asked, lowering his pistol, looking like a schoolboy that had been caught doing something against the rules._

'_Me? Well, I'm the sheriff, and if you two whore-lovin' sons of bitches don't step outta my town in the next 5 seconds there's gonna be two sets of brains on the planks while I'm downstairs enjoying good ol' American hospitality, you hear?'_

'_Uh… Yes sir, sorry sir.' They scrambled over each other to get away._

'_That was amazing!' A teenager that had been lurking around by the outside stairs ran up to me and began shaking my hand excitedly, 'Golly sir, you gotta be the best sheriff I ever saw! Wow!'_

'_Alrighty, calm down kiddo, you're up pretty late aren't cha?' I inquired,_

'_Well, I find it's easier to steal at night so- Damn! You're the sheriff!' He got onto his knees, 'Please don't arrest me sir! It's the only way I can get by since my pa died!' I sensed an opportunity, and said,_

'_Well son, it just so happens that I came into possession of a deed to some land just out of town, and to pay off your debts to… Society, you'll have to come with me to tend to it, do a good job and you won't get sent down.' I intended to pay the boy, who before thanking me what seemed like hundreds of times and introducing himself and Samson Candlewick, ran off in the direction of the livery._

'_So, planning on getting up and leaving without me huh?' I turned around and saw my wife leaning in the doorframe, holding her bump and looking haggard,' Think cause I'm a woman I can't handle the land huh?'_

'_We've already had this discussion, you're coming with me to Silent Stead, but it's 4am and I'm going to bed.' I stalked past her and got in between the sheets and was snoring within minutes. _

_When I woke up the sun was filtering in through the window, lighting up the room. I sat up and saw Cathy reading the tattered copy of the Bible that was in the bedside drawer, which I thought was strange considering she was never particularly religious._

'_Good you're up.' She said, slamming it shut and placing it on the side, 'Some boy named Samson has been checking in every ten minutes, but whenever I ask him what he wants he says his business is with the sheriff. What did you do?' She asked me and eyed me suspiciously when I was laughed. Suddenly, Samson burst into the room, panting and trying to speak._

'_What is it kiddo?' I said, leaning forward._

'_Those men from last night Mr sheriff sir! They brought a gang back to town, they're looking for you!'_


End file.
